Star Wars le recueil d'OS ou les secrets cachés
by A-Skygirl
Summary: La jeunesse d'Obi-Wan, la force de caractère du commandant Rex, l'intrépide Ashoka ou encore ce que renferme le cœur de Padmé... Venez découvrir toutes ces petites choses que la saga ne nous révèle pas forcément.
1. Un jour, peut-être

**Un jour, peut-être…**

Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi regardait le cœur lourd le soleil décliner à l'horizon.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Demain, il quitterait pour de bon cette planète où il avait passé tant de moments extraordinaires.

Ou plus exactement, il avait passé des heures et des heures en compagnie de la plus belle femme de la Galaxie à ses yeux.

Cela faisait une année que son maître et lui étaient ici. Le conseil des Jedi les avait envoyés afin d'y protéger la jeune duchesse de la menace de certains groupes défavorables à la nouvelle politique mise en place sur Mandalore.

Le temps avait dû paraître long mais pas pour tout le monde. Et ce ne fut pas le cas du moins, du point de vu de Satine et d'Obi-Wan.

De son côté, Qui-Gon n'avait rien laissé paraître. Le maître Jedi prenait sa mission comme toujours avec le plus grand sérieux. De plus, il dut admettre que la duchesse était une femme de renom. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la respecter malgré le grand écart d'âge qui les séparait.

Pendant tous ces mois, l'aventure n'avait pas manqué. Les attaques dirigées contre la duchesse avaient été nombreuses. À un moment donné, Satine avait même été forcée de quitter son palais en compagnie d'Obi-Wan afin de sauver sa vie.

Et ce fut durant ces nombreux moments où elle se retrouva seule avec le Padawan qu'elle tomba amoureuse de lui. Ses sentiments furent rapidement partagés par le jeune Obi-Wan. Aucun des deux n'eut besoin de les exprimer à voix haute.

Pourtant pour Obi-Wan, Satine aurait dû le lui dire. Le jeune homme aurait alors quitté aussitôt l'ordre Jedi pour rester vivre avec elle. Mais les choses ne se passèrent hélas pas ainsi. Obi-Wan était très attaché à sa vie de Jedi et comme il ne savait pas ce que désirait réellement Satine, il se résigna à devoir quitter la duchesse même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

\- J'ai fait préparer un vaisseau pour votre départ. J'ai cru comprendre que maître Jinn et toi désirez partir au plus tôt demain matin. lança soudain une voix douce dans le dos d'Obi-Wan.

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt. C'était Satine. _Sa _Satine. La jeune femme n'avait jamais paru aussi belle aux yeux du Padawan qu'à cet instant.

\- Nous avons reçu une nouvelle mission du conseil. Notre présence est demandée ailleurs. répondit Obi-Wan sur un ton nostalgique.

Satine n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait très bien que la séparation imminente lui faisait mal. Elle éprouvait d'ailleurs la même chose. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la quitte pas. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste à jamais à ses côtés et qu'il continue à jamais de veiller sur elle.

Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait eu de prendre soin d'elle. Il avait toujours veillé à la ramener sans aucune égratignure lors de ses missions de sauvetage ou de protection.

Et puis, toutes ces journées passées en sa seule compagnie perdus quelque part sur Mandalore, avait eu quelque chose à la fois de palpitant et d'effrayant. Mais à aucun moment, la jeune femme ne s'était sentie en danger lorsqu'Obi-Wan était présent près d'elle.

La jeune femme aurait aimé lui dire toutes ces choses. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher de s'en aller loin, très loin d'elle.

Mais le devoir l'appelait ailleurs désormais. D'autres personnes avaient besoin de lui et ce serait incroyablement égoïste de sa part de le retenir pour elle seule.

Satine savait ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à Obi-Wan. Elle ne pouvait pas le priver de sa vie de Jedi. À ses yeux, ce ne serait tout simplement pas correct. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Voilà pourquoi Satine était incapable de demander à Obi-Wan de rester près d'elle et de lui avouer tout son amour pour lui.

\- Oui. Désormais, je peux continuer seule. dit-elle sur le même ton que son amant.

Obi-Wan tourna les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle venait à son tour s'accouder à la balustrade.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est magnifique. Mais sûrement pas autant que vous Duchesse. répondit Obi-Wan.

Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne. Satine la regarda un instant. Elle ferma les yeux puis, les rouvrit. Elle leva à son tour les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il souriait.

Mais la jeune femme ne parvint pas à le lui rendre. Elle tourna alors la tête pour lui cacher sa tristesse.

\- Satine…

Elle ne répondit rien. À la place, elle retira même sa main de la sienne et elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

Ses yeux menaçaient de pleurer et lui, il souriait. Comment y parvenait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'en fin de compte elle s'était trompée sur son compte ? Le jeune homme avait-il déjà tourné la page et pensait-il déjà à sa prochaine mission ? L'avait-il déjà oublié ?

Blessée dans son amour propre, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête. Elle fit alors demi-tour et s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'Obi-Wan la rattrapa et la retint par les épaules.

\- Satine. Attendez !

Il l'obligea à se retourner face à lui mais la jeune femme s'obstina à regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle aurait simplement aimé faire comme lui. Oublier…

\- Satine, je vous en prie, regardez-moi.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Pour que je regarde à nouveau votre sourire hypocrite. dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Il comprit qu'il avait offensé Satine. Hors, ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Il lui avait offert ce sourire pour tenter de se montrer fort devant elle. Rien de plus. Mais visiblement, ce fut une erreur. La jeune femme avait mal interprété son expression.

Voulant rattraper le coup, il posa sa main sur sa joue et avec douceur, il lui tourna le visage de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde enfin.

Satine le laissa faire. Elle croisa son regard et vit dans l'expression du jeune homme qu'il était navré de lui avoir fait de la peine. Une larme silencieuse et discrète coula alors le long de sa joue mais pas assez pour passer inaperçue aux yeux du Padawan. Ce dernier l'essuya avec sa main.

\- Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas. Vous voir triste me brise le cœur. lui dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Mais les paroles du jeune homme ne parvinrent pas à consoler la malheureuse. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle enlaça le jeune homme et enfuit sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes de son corps.

Obi-Wan tenta de la consoler au mieux qu'il put. Il prit à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras et avec l'une de ses mains, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Partir loin de vous est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire en l'espace de 22 ans. lui confia-t-il.

En entendant cela, le cœur de Satine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Obi-Wan venait de lui avouer. Alors, il l'aimait. Désormais, la jeune femme n'en doutait plus.

Relevant subitement la tête, elle s'apprêta à lui demander de ne pas la quitter mais les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour lui demander une telle chose. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

De son côté, Obi-Wan semblait n'attendre qu'une chose. Que Satine lui avoue son amour et lui demande de rester près d'elle. Mais elle ne le fit pas et le jeune Padawan comprit qu'elle renonçait probablement à leur bonheur par devoir. Le cœur lourd, il décida de respecter ce choix.

Les missions qui l'attendaient aux quatre coins de la Galaxie l'aideraient sans doute à panser la blessure qui se formerait dans son cœur. Mais Obi-Wan doutait qu'il puisse l'oublier totalement. Quand on rencontrait le vrai amour, on ne pouvait pas le fuir. Il le savait.

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient à nouveau, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'abandonner à leurs sentiments personnels. Leur attirance était trop forte pour y résister davantage.

Fermant les yeux, ils penchèrent chacun la tête l'un vers l'autre et bientôt, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, loin de cela. Mais celui-ci comptait sans aucun doute parmi les plus passionnées qu'ils avaient pu échanger. Et cela était dû au fait de la séparation qui approchait à grand pas. Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus triste.

Bientôt, leurs langues se rencontrèrent à leur tour venant taquiner celle de l'autre, chatouillant au passage la paroi buccale de l'autre. Au final, leur course se termina par l'étreinte qu'elles formèrent l'une avec l'autre lorsqu'elles s'enroulèrent.

Tandis que Satine avait enfui ses mains dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, ce dernier continuait de lui caresser d'une main sa belle chevelure blonde tandis que l'autre, il soutenait le dos de la jeune femme.

Le baiser fut rompu à contre cœur lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Satine baissa les yeux tandis qu'Obi-Wan lui caressait la joue.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la duchesse s'accrocha à Obi-Wan alors que leurs fronts se touchaient.

\- Peut-on… faire une dernière promenade ? murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur le visage du jeune Padawan.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir duchesse.

Satine laissa alors échapper un petit rire. Elle s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme mais elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna alors à sa suite.

Ravi, Obi-Wan se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme. Nombreuses avaient été leurs escapades nocturnes durant cette année. Satine lui avait fait découvrir chaque recoin qui entourait son palais. Elle lui avait montré son petit passage secret afin de s'éclipser en toute tranquillité ainsi que rapidement.

Montant à bord d'un vaisseau, ils quittèrent l'immense cité pour se rendre dans la forêt.

À force d'avoir fait multitudes de promenade en ces lieux, Obi-Wan commençait à les connaître.

Satine fit atterrir le vaisseau et le calme plat ne tarda pas à les envahir. Enfin seuls.

Les amants se mirent alors à marcher entre les arbres, se laissant guider par leurs émotions. Obi-Wan n'eut pas besoin de demander à la jeune femme où elle l'emmenait, il le savait d'avance et il était ravi qu'elle ait choisi cet endroit. Après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins rendus compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et bientôt, l'endroit en question apparut. C'était une magnifique cascade. Et ils arrivaient juste au bon moment pour y voir le reflet du soleil couchant sur l'eau. Comme il y avait fait plutôt chaud dans la journée, la fraîcheur de l'eau était très agréable.

Satine s'approcha alors de l'eau. Elle se baissa et trempa sa main. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva et regarda d'un air espiègle le jeune homme.

\- Te souviens-tu de cet endroit ?

\- Bien sûr.

Obi-Wan sourit à son tour. Comment pourrait-il oublier cet endroit ? C'était ici même qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme leur premier baiser. Par la suite, il y en avait eu d'autres.

Aussi, la cascade avait beaucoup de signification pour le Padawan. Autant que pour Satine.

\- Une baignade, ça te dit ? lança-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'eau est si bonne. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher alors de rougir quelque peu. L'idée de se baigner avec Satine était certes des plus tentantes mais elle était également embarrassante.

\- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que..

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de l'eau ! Tu es un Jedi.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Satine se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de son amant. Obi-Wan ne tarda pas à rire avec elle.

Ensuite, la jeune femme ôta la robe qu'elle portait. Elle se retrouva en petite tenue. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme avait l'occasion de découvrir le corps de rêve de sa bien-aimée.

Obi-Wan prit soin de regarder ailleurs. Il défit sa ceinture, la déposa à terre. Puis il enleva sa tunique de Jedi puis ses bottes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il entendit un grand plouf puis il reçut des gouttes d'eau sur le corps.

Il se retourna aussitôt. Satine avait plongé dans l'eau. La jeune femme barbotait dans l'eau et attendait impatiemment qu'il la rejoigne.

Souriant, Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et plongea à son tour. Ravie, Satine se mit à nager tentant d'échapper au jeune homme. Mais Obi-Wan eut vite fait de rattraper la fugitive.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il après qu'il l'ait attrapé par une cheville.

Pour toute réponse, la duchesse se contenta de rire et de l'éclabousser. Voilà, ils retombaient en enfance. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était plus amusant ainsi.

Obi-Wan s'y prêta au jeu. Il lâcha la cheville de Satine et plongea sous l'eau. La jeune femme le regarda disparaître sous l'eau. Elle le suivit du regard avant de le perdre de vue dans le fond. Le corps du jeune homme se mélangea avec le sable et les petites plantes aquatiques qui y poussaient.

Grognant un peu, elle attendit qu'il refasse surface. Mais Obi-Wan ne réapparut pas. Satine regarda autour d'elle. Toujours rien.

\- Obi-Wan ? appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Le temps commençait à se faire long à présent. Le jeune homme avait beau être un Jedi, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sous l'eau.

\- Reviens maintenant. Ce n'est pas drôle. Dit-elle mécontente.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui attraper la cheville. Elle poussa un grand cri avant d'être attirée sous l'eau.

La jeune femme se débattit aussitôt. Mais à peine que sa tête fut sous l'eau, elle sentit qu'on la lâchait. Devinant alors le responsable, elle se dépêcha de remonter à la surface. Obi-Wan apparut alors juste devant elle, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il se mit même à rire.

\- Cela n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai eu peur ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur eut vite fait de se dissiper lorsque les bras protecteurs du Padawan s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

\- Si on n'a même plus le droit de rire. dit-il.

Satine lui pinça la joue pour toute réponse avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On fait la course jusque sous la cascade ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Mais tu me laisses une petite longueur d'avance.

\- D'accord, mais pas trop non plus.

Et l'intrépide Satine s'élança. Obi-Wan la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Puis jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment loin, il s'élança à sa suite.

Entendant le jeune homme à ses trousses, Satine se mit à accélérer mais à rire également. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emporter. Mais de toute manière, c'était le jeu qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la cascade, elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Obi-Wan l'avait rattrapé. Souriant, elle attrapa sa main et ensemble, ils parvinrent sous les jets d'eau.

Après quelques secondes à savourer l'eau qui s'écrasait en continu sur leurs têtes, Satine passa de l'autre côté et se retrouva dans la petite grotte. Obi-Wan la rejoignit aussitôt. L'eau reflétait le calcaire ce qui avait pour effet de rendre la petit grotte lumineuse.

Satine observa les lieux avec délice. Sous son air sérieux et son devoir de duchesse, elle aimait savourer les petits plaisirs de la vie et de la nature. Et Obi-Wan le savait très bien. Il enlaça la jeune femme par derrière et contempla avec elle les merveilles de la nature.

Poussant un petit soupir, Satine se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus-gris d'Obi-Wan qu'elle aimait tant.

S'y perdant dedans, elle chuchota :

\- On devrait sans doute y retourner. On va s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Oui, ce serait mieux.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment envie. Ils se sentaient attirés par la nature et par leurs sentiments respectifs.

L'appel était puissant et dangereusement séduisant.

Et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, plus envoûtantes que jamais.

Leur étreinte ne tarda pas à se resserrer et la main d'Obi-Wan se perdit quelque part aux niveaux des fesses tandis que l'autre soutenait la jeune femme.

Des heures. Ils pourraient rester ainsi des heures.

Le soleil s'était couché et l'obscurité commençait à descendre dans la grotte.

La température avait subitement baissé elle aussi mais la chaleur procurée par le corps de l'autre était délicieuse et tiède.

Ce fut finalement Satine qui poussa le jeune Padawan à l'extérieure de la grotte.

Une nouvelle course poursuite s'engagea entre eux et par courtoisie, Obi-Wan laissa la jeune femme gagner.

Hilares, ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent au palais.

Comme leur relation était secrète, Obi-Wan lâcha la main de Satine et s'éclipsa par une porte alors que deux hommes s'approchaient.

\- Madame, tout va bien ? demanda l'un en voyant la duchesse trempée.

\- Très bien, mon ami. Disons que j'ai pris une douche. Apportez-moi mon repas dans ma chambre, je vous prie.

\- Dans votre chambre ?

\- Oui, ce soir je désire me retirer tôt. Vous veillerez à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger.

\- Ce sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent et accompagnèrent la jeune duchesse.

Caché derrière la porte, la conversation n'avait pas échappé au Jedi et il savait que Satine avait parlé suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Savoir que sa belle désirait passer le reste de la soirée en tête à tête avec lui ne pouvait que le réjouir.

Esquissant un sourire, il gagna la chambre de la jeune femme par un autre chemin.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que faisait son maître. Mais l'image de sa belle blonde chassa bien rapidement celle de son maître.

Arrivé devant le seuil de la porte de la chambre, Obi-Wan vérifia que personne n'était présent dans le couloir.

Alors, il entra.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait. La pièce était grande, chaleureuse et belle comme à l'image de sa propriétaire.

Obi-Wan s'assit au bas du lit.

Satine ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, un plateau dans les mains. Elle sourit en découvrant que son amant était déjà présent.

Elle poussa le verrou de sa chambre avant de venir rejoindre le Jedi sur le lit.

\- Vous avez fait vite monsieur le Jedi, dit-elle malicieusement, est-ce que vous vous seriez ennuyé par hasard de moi ?

\- Je crois que je dois bien l'avouer, oui.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Ils mangèrent le contenu du plateau.

Puis, la duchesse se leva et ôta pour la deuxième fois sa robe.

\- Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien je crois.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes très bien ainsi, Duchesse.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

Adressant un petit clin d'œil à son amant, Satine gagna sa salle de bain.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta à son tour ses vêtements encore mouillés.

Sentant son impatience le gagner, Obi-Wan s'assit en tailleur et médita. Il n'était pas bon de se montrer impatient.

Et lorsque Satine revint, il lui semblait que le temps avait fait un bond dans le futur.

\- À quoi méditez-vous, mon ami, demanda-t-elle en venant se mettre devant lui.

Obi-Wan ouvrit alors les yeux et leva le visage vers Satine. Elle avait passé une longue robe de chambre tandis que ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur la tête.

\- Oh à rien de spécial. J'essayais d'être en accord avec moi-même.

\- Encore un truc de Jedi, hein ?

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Hm... dans ce cas, vous allez avoir la gentillesse de laisser vos petits tours de Jedi de côté.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Alors contre toute attente, la jeune femme ouvrit sa robe et la laissa tomber par terre.

Elle était entièrement nue. Les mots ne furent pas suffisant pour décrire cet instant.

La bouche d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrit quelque peu et la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Cet air ne vous va pas. Allons donc, vous n'avez encore jamais vu une femme nue ?

L'air embarrassé du Jedi suffit pour le faire comprendre à Satine. Un petit rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

Elle non plus en vérité.

Posant une main chaude sur son torse, la jeune duchesse cala sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous resterez bien dormir rien que cette nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique davantage les choses ?

Le sexe était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Obi-Wan y avait songé. Bien que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois.

Mais était-ce légal ? Un Jedi avait-il le droit d'avoir ce genre de rapport ?

La réponse apparut très clairement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais bon.

Il n'était pas certain que d'autres dans son cas agiraient différemment.

Même maître Windu qui paraissait tellement à cheval sur le règlement et qui avait toujours l'air sévère faiblirait à sa place. Il en était convaincu.

Et puis, il n'était encore que Padawan. Il avait bien le droit de s'égarer quelque peu, non ?

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il attrapa Satine par es épaules et la fit basculer dans le lit sur le dos.

Il enleva à son tour le dernier vêtement qu'il portait avant de s'enrouler avec Satine dans ses draps.

En découvrant les parties les plus intimes de sa bien-aimée, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Mais sa timidité se transforma rapidement en un jeu bien plus intéressant et agréable.

Et Obi-Wan découvrit alors que le sexe était un très bon moyen pour se détendre et oublier ses ennuis comme ses devoirs.

Cette nuit-là, son corps et son âme furent entièrement dévoués à Satine.

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil matinal qui réveilla le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était et ce qui s'était produit cette nuit.

Mais alors qu'il savourait ses souvenirs, le devoir le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

Mettant de côté ses sentiments personnels, Obi-Wan accepta son sort de devoir partir. Mais Qui-Gon devait certainement l'attendre d'ailleurs.

Il était temps.

Avec l'agilité apprise chez les Jedi et l'adresse d'un chat, Obi-Wan s'extirpa du lit sans faire le moindre bruit.

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et venaient l'éclairer, lui et Satine.

Nu comme un ver, Obi-Wan ramassa ses vêtements avec lenteur. Il voulait retarder au maximum son départ imminent.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était vain. Satine ne lui dirait rien. Elle préférait sacrifier leur bonheur plutôt que l'avenir d'Obi-Wan au sein de l'ordre.

Ce qui brisait le plus le cœur d'Obi-Wan, c'était le fait que d'ici leur retour sur Coruscant, il aurait refoulé ses sentiments pour la duchesse.

Et alors tous ces moments passés avec elle, tous ces instants volés et surtout cette nuit magique avec elle seraient du passé et rien que du passé.

Tout ça serait derrière lui car ses sentiments personnels ne devaient pas intervenir. C'était le sacrifice à payer lorsqu'on était Jedi

Et Obi-Wan était un bon Jedi, respectueux des règles et de ses maîtres. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs quelques mésententes avec son maître.

Mais dans le fond, Obi-Wan était quelqu'un qui faisait preuve de beaucoup de compassion et dont les sentiments émergeaient facilement.

Et très souvent, il les refoulait aussitôt afin de ne pas être submergé par eux.

Yoda lui avait appris que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de méditer et cela s'était révélé très efficace dans son cas.

Le jeune homme quitta à regret la chambre de la duchesse de Mandalore. Il regarda une dernière fois celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur dormir paisiblement.

Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé dormir ainsi ? Sans doute beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien la dernière fois.

Alors très lentement, il tourna le dos et accepta sa destinée. Obi-Wan revêtit sa tenue de Jedi et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Pour la dernière fois, il longeait et traversait les couloirs du palais.

Et lorsqu'il atteignit les portes principales et que la lumière de l'extérieure l'appelait, Obi-Wan ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'autrement ce serait davantage plus difficile.

Le jeune Jedi, le cœur serré, décida de refouler une fois de plus ses sentiments. Un Jedi ne devait pas s'attacher.

Et puisqu'il avait décidé de suivre cette voie, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Pourtant, si Satine le lui avait demandé et qu'elle le faisait encore maintenant, Obi-Wan ferait aussitôt demi-tour.

Mais la Force en avait décidé autrement.

Ainsi soit-il. Il poursuivrait sa vie de Jedi. Peut-être même qu'il passerait Chevalier un jour, qui sait.

Et peut-être même qu'il aurait un Padawan à son tour.

La démarche lente, les yeux fixés sur le sol, le jeune Padawan traversa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du vaisseau sur la piste de décollage en songeant avec amertume qu'en ce moment, il pourrait être dans le lit avec Satine dans ses bras.

En repensant à leur nuit, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Même un Jedi avait des fantasmes et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait toujours été attiré par les belles femmes.

Et Satine était sans conteste la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

\- Ah te voilà, lui dit Qui-Gon avec un sourire en le voyant arriver, je pensais que tu avais décidé de rester.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, maître.

Le maître Jedi n'ajouta rien d'autre et se contenta d'observer du coin de l'œil son Padawan prendre place à ses côtés.

Qui-Gon avait conscience des sentiments et la lutte intérieure de son Padawan. Mais, il savait aussi que le jeune homme faisait son devoir sans y succomber.

Et pour cela, il était très fier de son Padawan. Il comprenait très bien quel sacrifice cela impliquait et surtout quelle force de caractère il fallait.

Peu d'hommes auraient résister. C'est pourquoi Qui-Gon jugea qu'il était inutile d'en parler.

De toute façon, cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Obi-Wan devait faire son deuil à sa manière.

Chose qu'il parviendrait aisément en le connaissant.

\- Il est donc temps d'y aller, dit-il simplement.

Le vaisseau cracha ses voluptés de fumée avant de s'élancer avec grâce dans le ciel de Mandalore.

Par le hublot, Obi-Wan regarda le palais de Satine et jura apercevoir la chevelure blonde de sa bien-aimée par la fenêtre.

_Un jour, peut-être..._ _je reviendrai à toi, songea le jeune homme._

* * *

**_Hey !_**

**_C'est encore moi. Pour une fois, je ne vous assomme pas d'entrée avec mon bla bla. En vérité, c'est fait exprès. Je tenais à ce que vous lisiez d'abord mon OS._**

**_Alors ? Verdict pour cet OS ? Aimez-vous le couple d'Obi-Wan et de Satine ?_**

**_Ah ! Satine est un personnage qui apparaît uniquement dans la série The Clone Wars si jamais. _**

**_Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que dans toutes mes fictions Star Wars, tout tournait uniquement autour d'Ani et Padmé è_é._**

**_Cela ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout ! J'adore Obi-Wan même s'il vient après Anakin. Donc, je tenais à me rattraper avec cet OS. Et pourquoi pas avec une fiction. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous._**

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite fiction Satine-Obi-Wan en racontant leur rencontre et cet OS serait la fin vous tente ? Ou alors une toute autre histoire ?_**

**_Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées de scénario autre que celui que je viens de vous proposer. Mais je tiens vraiment à écrire une fiction sur Obi-Wan comme personnage principal et si possible s'en y mettre Anakin. Je t'aime Anakin mais tu es déjà suffisamment au centre dans mes histoires._**

**_Hum..._**

**_Autrement, j'ai d'autres OS qui suivront celui-ci mais plus tard. Ils sont en cours d'écriture et je privilège les fictions. Je les posterai sans doute à la suite de celui-ci._**

**_Voilà, j'attends vos avis. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un message si vous n'avez pas envie de poster une review._**


	2. Anakin, un esclave pas comme les autres

**Anakin, un esclave pas comme les autres**

Watto avait beaucoup de chance. Et il le savait. Son jeune esclave, Anakin, était une perle rare. Il possédait des facultés extraordinaires. Bien qu'il ne puisse en reconnaître les signes pour comprendre qu'il était sensible à la Force, il en voyait assez pour comprendre les incroyables capacités du jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait une facilité déconcertante à réparer, construire et à entretenir des droïdes. Et chose encore plus rare, il possédait des capacités hors du commun pour un humain à conduire un podracer sans mourir en pleine course.

Très vite, le marchand profita des étonnantes capacités du jeune garçon afin d'améliorer ses affaires. Sa boutique ne tarda pas à bien fonctionner et Watto vit rapidement son magasin se remplir de clients. Anakin, quant à lui, était conscient que son maître profitait de ses talents. Mais, il ne pouvait rien à ça. En fait, il adorait faire de la mécanique. Il ne savait l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait comme un lien avec cet univers. Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main était bon à bricoler selon lui. Anakin avait même récupéré un vieux droïde en pièce détaché que Watto avait jetée. En secret, le petit garçon avait entrepris de le reconstruire en y ajoutant sa touche personnelle. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, il avait décidé de le nommer C-3PO. En parallèle, l'intrépide Anakin construisait dans le plus grand secret un module de course. Toutes les pièces, il les avait récupérés dans la casse de Watto sans que ce dernier ne se doute de rien.

Lorsqu'il était encore petit, Watto lui avait permis de rester dans la maison qu'il avait offerte aux Skywalker. Shmi avait l'autorisation de partir plus tôt pour retrouver son petit garçon. Puis, lorsque les extraordinaires capacités d'Anakin s'accroissaient en même temps qu'il grandissait, il l'avait fait venir petit à petit dans sa boutique. Très vite, le petit garçon avait pris ses marques dans l'atelier de son maître. Il avait même démontré une fois de plus ses talents en réparant toutes sortes de machines que Watto avait pu par la suite s'en servir à nouveau ou les vendre.

Watto n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre également qu'Anakin serait capable de conduire un module de course. Il initia donc l'enfant au pilotage de module. Et même si Shmi était folle d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'il montait à bord d'un de ces engins, le petit garçon prit très vite goût. Il découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il adorait piloter. Et ce fut non sans surprise qu'il était même particulièrement doué. Cependant, malgré ses aptitudes pour la course, Anakin ne parvint pas à gagner une seule course. Néanmoins, Watto savait tirer profit de cette situation. Le ferrailleur se servait des participations de son esclave pour escroquer d'autres parieurs. Vantant les mérites d'Anakin à qui voulait l'entendre, il pariait en fait sur d'autres concurrents plus confirmés tels que Sebulba le Dug. Résultat, il n'était jamais perdant dans l'affaire.

Oui, Anakin était une véritable aubaine pour le toydarien. Très vite, les rumeurs avaient circulé dans la ville de Mos Espa et beaucoup d'offres avaient faites pour le petit garçon au ferrailleur. Cependant malgré de belles propositions, il les avait toutes refusées. D'abord, parce qu'il aimait faire des affaires en pariant sur les courses de module. Ensuite, parce qu'il savait que ses deux esclaves ne supporteraient pas d'être séparés. Et Watto était loin d'être cruel. Il traitait bien les deux Skywalker. Et puis Anakin lui était très utile. Il commettrait une grave erreur en le vendant, il le savait.

En dehors de sa vie d'esclave, Anakin fréquentait durant son temps libre d'autres enfants également esclaves. Ensembles, ils s'amusaient à diverses activités en s'aventurant dans la ville de Mos Espa. Bien sûr, leurs escapades n'avaient rien de bien méchant. En tant qu'esclave, ils n'avaient guère de liberté.

Le soir lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il levait toujours les yeux vers les étoiles. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il rêvait constamment de pouvoir toutes les visiter un jour. Il disait toujours qu'il finirait par s'envoler de cette planète. Le rêve du petit garçon était également celui de sa mère. Sachant que sa jeunesse était finie, elle espérait une vie meilleure pour son fils. Il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'une vie d'esclave, notamment avec ses incroyables capacités.

Telle était la vie d'Anakin Skywalker. Coincé sur une planète qu'il n'aimait pas et obligé de servir un maître. Et le jour où Qui-Gon Jinn entra dans la boutique de Watto fut l'élément déclencheur qui allait offrir à Anakin une vie mouvementée, pleine d'aventures, d'amour mais aussi de malheur et de grandes souffrances. Il l'ignorait totalement encore à ce moment, mais à la minute où il fut affranchi, le destin de la Galaxie était déjà scellé en raison des tristes choix qu'Anakin ferait quelques 13 ans plus tard.

Quelques heures après qu'Anakin soit parti avec Qui-Gon, Watto se dirigea vers la maison de Shmi. Il savait qu'il venait de tout perdre. Il avait pleinement conscience que le départ d'Anakin allait considérablement faire chuter ses affaires. Watto savait mieux que quiconque combien Anakin était précieux et qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel esclave. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté ce pari avec Qui-Gon ? Tout simplement parce que l'appât du gain avait été trop grand. De plus, qui aurait pu deviner qu'Anakin gagne enfin une course après tous ses échecs ? Le hasard était parfois malheureux pour certains et pour d'autres, il était heureux.

En entrant dans la maison de Shmi, il trouva cette dernière perdue dans ses pensées, contemplant quelques photos de son fils. Elle était très triste cela voyait. Il s'approcha d'elle. Shmi ne releva pas la tête.

Après un moment d'hésitation, le toydarien dit :

\- Cela peut paraître incroyable, mais ce petit va également me manquer.

Shmi daigna enfin regarder son maître. Il y avait des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

\- Et je ne dis pas ça seulement à cause des affaires. Je l'aime bien ce petit. Il a quelque chose de spécial.

La mère hocha la tête. Évidemment que son petit Ani était spécial. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle le portait. Bien que Shmi ne croyait pas beaucoup au destin, elle restait persuadée que sa grossesse miracle demeurait la volonté d'une quelconque force mystique. C'était la seule explication possible qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel, bien évidemment.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, dis-le-moi.

Pour Shmi, ces paroles furent plus que réconfortantes. Watto était le maître le plus gentil qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie d'esclave et elle savait qu'il pensait sincèrement les mots qu'il venait de dire. Désormais, il était son seul ami ici. Bien sûr, Shmi était loin de se douter qu'elle allait d'ici peu connaître enfin l'amour et surtout, la liberté.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, un nouvel OS sur Obi-Wan sera à l'honneur._**


	3. L'apprenti devient le maître

**L'apprenti devient le maître**

Obi-Wan avait toujours désiré faire ses preuves et devenir un Chevalier Jedi de la République. Seulement voilà, il n'avait jamais pensé que son souhait se réaliserait du jour au lendemain. Et il n'avait pas non plus imaginé un seul instant qu'il se verrait charger de former un Padawan aussitôt. Ou plutôt qu'il demandait à former un Padawan.

Seulement voilà. Son maître, Qui-Gon avait été assassiné brusquement par un Sith. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il avait assisté à la chute de son mentor. Mais en bon Jedi, Obi-Wan n'avait pas cédé à la haine bien que la colère s'était temporairement emparée de lui. Mais le Sith avait commis l'erreur de le sous-estimer ce qui l'avait perdu. Et le jeune Obi-Wan avait ainsi pu venger son maître, aux portes de la mort. Et avant de rendre l'âme et de rejoindre la Force, il avait fait jurer à son apprenti de former le garçon qui selon lui apporterait l'équilibre dans la Force.

« Ce garçon a vraiment quelque chose. »

Qui-Gon en était tellement persuadé. Il croyait en lui à peine après l'avoir rencontré. Comment pouvait-il accorder une telle confiance dans ce petit garçon ? Mais il avait promis et il allait tenir sa promesse à son défunt maître. Même si les évènements s'étaient déroulés beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Obi-Wan.

Aujourd'hui, Obi-Wan était un Chevalier Jedi comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Pourtant, son succès et la victoire de Naboo lui laissaient un goût amer. Il n'avait jamais voulu que son maître meure pour qu'il puisse devenir Jedi. Mais Qui-Gon Jinn était bel et bien parti dans les méandres de la Force. Et Yoda lui avait ensuite accordé le titre de Chevalier, estimant qu'après avoir terrassé un Sith il n'avait guère besoin de passer les épreuves.

C'est ainsi que l'apprenti devient le maître.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas à lui de former Anakin. Non. Cela aurait dû être Qui-Gon. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé sur Tatooine. C'est lui qui croyait en lui et voyait en lui l'Élu de la prophétie Jedi. Pour sa part, il ne savait quoi trop penser du garçon. La Force était avec lui, c'est vrai. Et il était aussi un remarquable pilote. Mais le conseil pensait qu'il représentait un potentiel danger et qu'il était trop âgé pour commencer sa formation. Il avait trop d'attache, trop de sentiment. Et Obi-Wan avait toujours eu la plus grande confiance dans les décisions du conseil. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas toujours compris son maître qui s'opposait souvent à ce dernier. Et Anakin avait été le dernier sujet de leur mésentente.

En songeant au garçon, Obi-Wan ne manqua pas alors de faire un certain parallèle avec son propre maître. Qui-Gon n'avait pas non plus désiré dans un premier temps le prendre comme Padawan, doutant de lui après avoir perdu son dernier apprenti. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la même situation que lui. Il ne prenait pas Anakin comme Padawan par plaisir, mais par devoir et par respect envers son défunt maître. Avec le temps, il apprendrait à le connaître et sans doute à l'aimer comme ce fut le cas entre Qui-Gon et lui.

Qui-Gon Jinn. Un grand maître Jedi, sans aucun doute. Sa mort laissait un grand vide derrière lui. Obi-Wan avait encore tant de question à lui poser.

Comment pouvait-il savoir le juste du faux ? Il était encore si jeune et il venait à peine d'être nommé Chevalier. Il ne sentait pas prêt au fond de lui. Mais, il l'avait promis à son maître. Et malgré tous les différents qui opposaient le conseil à Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan éprouvait le plus grand respect pour lui. Même s'il n'avait pas toujours compris ses décisions et qu'il ne les partageait pas. Peut-être, comme aimait lui dire Qui-Gon, qu'il se reposait trop sur les autres et qu'il fallait qu'il s'écoute davantage. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre ses propres décisions.

Pourtant, Obi-Wan doutait tout de même de lui. Serait-il à la hauteur pour former Anakin ? Arriverait-il à lui enseigner tout ce que Qui-Gon lui avait appris ? Comment ce dernier pouvait-il avoir une confiance aveugle en lui ?

À peine quelques jours encore en arrière, il avait eu cette discussion avec son maître :

« Ne te focalise pas sur tes inquiétudes, Obi-Wan. Ton esprit doit rester concentré sur ce qui se joue ici et maintenant. »

« Mais maître Yoda a dit que je devais être attentif au futur. »

« Mais pas au dépend de l'instant présent. Ton esprit doit être attentif à la Force, jeune Padawan. »

Preuve avait été faite dans cet échange qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il avait encore tant besoin de lui. Il n'était pas prêt. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Et s'il doutait de lui, Anakin risquait à son tour de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

Obi-Wan Kenobi poussait un long soupir, tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Une larme, silencieuse et unique, glissa le long de sa joue. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il était mort dans ses bras alors qu'il lui promettait de former Anakin.

Debout devant les restes de son maître dans la chambre funèbre, peu de temps après que les obsèques avaient eu lieu, Obi-Wan était resté seul dans le noir. Avec sa tristesse et ses doutes.

Mais Obi-Wan était un bon Jedi. Cela personne ne le remettait en question. Il écoutait ses aînés, respectait les règles et faisait toujours ce qu'on attendait de lui. De plus, il ne remettait jamais en question les décisions du conseil. Pourtant, Obi-Wan était quelque peu émotif. Un bon Jedi devait savoir en faire abstraction. L'attachement mène à la peur, la peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance. L'attachement est la voie du côté obscur. Maître Yoda le lui avait dit bon nombre de fois. Et il le savait.

Cependant, Obi-Wan connaissait où se trouvait la limite et il savait contrôler ses émotions. Mais pour l'heure, seul son maître demeurait dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme repensa alors à toutes ces années aux côtés de ce grand maître Jedi. Il se rappela leurs premiers pas difficiles ensemble. Il se rémora leurs premières missions effectuées. Il se souvint aussi de la première fois où il avait construit son sabre laser. Tant de souvenirs qui le rendaient triste. Il prit alors conscience que jamais plus, il ne verrait la silhouette protectrice et rassurante de Qui-Gon à ses côtés pour le guider. Désormais, c'était à lui de prendre des décisions.

Alors Obi-Wan décida qu'il était temps de laisser partir définitivement son maître. Il redressa la tête, ses yeux humides ne versèrent plus de larmes et son regard était déterminé. Il refoula ses sentiments tandis qu'il chuchota :

\- Adieu, maître. Merci pour tout.

À présent, il n'était plus un Padawan, c'était officile. Il était Chevalier Jedi et il avait la lourde tâche de former un apprenti.

Désormais, il n'était plus le Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Il était Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chevalier de la République et maître d'Anakin Skywalker.

Alors il tourna les talons et laissa derrière lui son passé, et avec lui son maître. Désormais, toute son énergie et son attention seraient portées au jeune Anakin.

C'est ainsi que l'apprenti devient le maître.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, ce sera Padmé et Ani à l'honneur !_**

**_Au fait, mes OS se succèdent chronologiquement par rapport aux films. Par contre, ils n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux._**


	4. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

La victoire de Naboo sur le blocus de la Fédération du Commerce donna lieu à une grande fête dans les rues principales de la ville de Theed, capitale de la planète. La fête dura durant deux jours consécutifs. Au cœur des festivités, la reine paraissait, saluant son peuple qui l'acclamait pour sa détermination et le courage qu'elle avait manifesté à vouloir délivrer Naboo. Comme toujours, elle était entourée de sa garde ainsi que de ses servantes. Tous les habitants de la ville de Theed étaient présents, ne voulant manquer pour rien au monde cet évènement. Palpatine, nouvellement élu Chancelier Suprême, était également de la partie étant donné qu'il était d'origine de la planète. Et puis, il y avait les deux invités spéciaux de la reine. Il s'agissait bien évidemment des Jedi. La reine avait tenu à ce qu'ils restent car la victoire n'aurait pas été possible sans leur aide. De plus, la jeune reine avait tenu à rendre hommage personnellement au maître Jedi Qui-Gon qui était décédé alors qu'il était en mission pour elle sur Naboo. Quant à Obi-Wan, la jeune Amidala l'avait félicité pour sa victoire sur le Sith. Il avait été promu au rang de Chevalier ce qui lui avait permis de prendre Anakin comme Padawan. Le petit garçon avait été très triste de la mort du Jedi. C'était lui qui lui avait assuré sa liberté et permis de rejoindre les Jedi. De plus, il s'était très vite attaché au vieil homme. Sa disparition brutale représentait un grand choc pour le jeune Anakin. Obi-Wan avait alors assuré au jeune garçon que ce serait lui qui le formerait et qui prendrait soin de lui. Maigres consolations pour l'enfant. De plus, il avait du mal à s'entendre avec le jeune homme fraîchement élu au rang de Chevalier. Et en ce moment, ni Anakin ni Obi-Wan ne se doutait un seul instant qu'ils vivraient beaucoup d'aventures ensemble. Aventures qui n'enchanteraient pas particulièrement Obi-Wan qui allait avoir du fil à retordre avec le jeune garçon. Ce dernier serait un véritable casse-tête pour le Jedi qui en verrait de toutes les couleurs. Quant à Anakin, il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il finirait en fin de compte par beaucoup s'attacher à son maître qu'il considérerait comme un père.

Mais pour l'heure, le jeune Anakin était bien incapable de penser au futur. Il était triste, d'autant plus que sa mère lui manquait beaucoup. Et pour finir, il devrait quitter pour de bon Padmé qui n'était autre que la reine en personne. Aux yeux d'Anakin, cela ne changeait absolument rien. Pour lui, elle restait l'ange dont la beauté l'avait séduit. Et rien que de penser qu'il serait obligé de se séparer d'elle, l'attristait. La vie était bien cruelle. Pour pouvoir réaliser ses rêves et devenir un Jedi, il avait dû laisser derrière lui sa mère. Et maintenant, il avait perdu la première figure paternelle qui lui était apparue. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Padmé allait rester sur Naboo tandis qu'il retournerait sur Coruscant pour commencer sa formation.

La veille du départ au soir, la fête prit fin alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. Les habitants acclamèrent une dernière fois leur reine avant de rentrer chez eux. Lentement, les rues de Theed se vidèrent et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la suite royale de la reine avec ses gardes, le Chancelier et les deux jeunes Jedi.

\- C'était une belle fête Madame. lui dit le capitaine Panaka.

\- Oui. Je suis très heureuse. Naboo a enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

\- Parce que sa reine s'est battue ardemment pour cela. lui fit remarquer Sabé en souriant.

Padmé lui rendit son sourire.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois reine ? Tu es encore jeune. lui demanda soudain Anakin.

Obi-Wan lança un regard de reproche à son tout jeune Padawan. Anakin feint de ne pas l'apercevoir et se borna à regarder Padmé. Obi-Wan leva alors les yeux au ciel. L'enfant semblait plutôt têtu dans son genre. Pauvre Obi-Wan. Il était loin du compte et pas un seul instant il ne s'imaginait les nombreux soucis que lui causerait son Padawan.

Le capitaine Panaka regarda lui aussi l'enfant d'un drôle d'air. Cependant, il attendit que Padmé prenne la parole. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Anakin était adorable. La jeune femme l'affectionnait beaucoup. Et puis même si sa question semblait déranger quelques personnes autour d'elle, ce ne fut nullement son cas. Après tout, elle était pleine d'innocence et de curiosité enfantine.

\- Ce n'est pas en fonction de l'âge que l'on élit ses souverains sur Naboo. expliqua-t-elle.

Elle regarda Obi-Wan.

\- Veuillez l'excuser Madame. lui dit ce dernier en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Répondit-elle aussitôt en souriant.

Après cela, le groupe quitta à son tour les rues et Padmé regagna son palais. Obi-Wan vint alors lui annoncer que le lendemain, il allait devoir regagner Coruscant avec le nouveau Chancelier et Anakin.

\- Oui, bien sûr je comprends. Je vous ferai préparer un vaisseau maître Kenobi.

\- Je vous remercie Madame.

Obi-Wan prit alors congé de la reine. Anakin, qui était resté sagement à ses côtés pendant l'échange, resta sur place et regarda la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne manquerai pas de venir te dire au revoir. le rassura-t-elle.

Anakin esquissa alors un sourire tandis qu'Obi-Wan l'interpella.

\- Anakin. Viens maintenant.

Le jeune Padawan s'empressa alors de rejoindre sagement son maître.

\- Quand je prends une décision, tu te dois de me suivre. lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Anakin ne répondit pas. Obi-Wan soupira. Il était parfaitement conscient des états d'âme de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse due à la perte de Qui-Gon, à la séparation avec sa mère et celle imminente avec Padmé. Anakin avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Un long chemin l'attendait. Et si son jeune apprenti voulait devenir un vrai Jedi, il allait devoir apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Un vrai défi pour le Chevalier Jedi qui sentait combien Anakin était émotionnel.

Le lendemain, Anakin se réveilla avant son maître. Il s'habilla et sans attendre, il s'élança en dehors de leur chambre attribuée. Il aperçut sur son chemin par l'une des immenses fenêtres qu'un vaisseau avait été préparé pour leur retour sur Coruscant. Anakin le regarda. Il ressemblait un peu à celui de la reine.

\- Tu es bien matinal. dit alors une douce et merveilleuse voix dans son dos.

Anakin se retourna. Padmé se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était à nouveau vêtue d'une longue robe royale. Quant à sa coiffure, Anakin estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus compliqué. Bien que Padmé fût toujours belle à ses yeux, il la préférait sans toutes ces complications. Mais bon, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à tout cela. Il avait également du mal à comprendre comment se pouvait-il qu'elle fût reine alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. expliqua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai réussi à échapper à ma garde. Maintenant que la paix est enfin revenue sur Naboo, je ne crains plus rien. dit-elle.

Anakin la regarda d'un air malicieux. Padmé était du genre aventureux, un peu comme lui. Et cela plaisait beaucoup au petit garçon.

\- Bon, eh bien puisque tu es debout et que je le suis également, on devrait en profiter avant que ma garde ne me cherche.

\- D'accord !

Anakin s'empressa d'attraper la main de Padmé et celle-ci laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Elle se laissa entraîner par Anakin. Bien que Padmé ait caché aux Jedi dans un premier temps sa véritable identité pour sa sécurité, Anakin ne la voyait nullement autrement. Elle était toujours l'ange qu'il avait découvert chez Watto. Qu'elle soit reine de Naboo ou une simple servante ne changeait strictement rien pour lui. Et c'était justement cela qu'il semblait déranger les adultes. Mais Padmé, elle, était ravie bien au contraire que le petit garçon ne la voit pas différemment. Elle aimait la simplicité avec laquelle il l'abordait et lui disait les choses.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Anakin se rendit compte qu'ils étaient derrière le palais, invisible à l'œil depuis l'entrée. Il remarqua alors combien l'endroit était beau. De grands jardins avaient été emménagés.

\- Wouha ! laissa-t-il échapper.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Anakin hocha la tête. Lâchant la main de Padmé, il se précipita vers les belles fleurs afin de les admirer de plus près.

\- Sur Tatooine, on ne trouve pas cela. confia-t-il.

La jeune reine acquiesça. Il était vrai que pour le petit garçon, tout cela devait paraître incroyable et tellement beau. Après tout, sur sa planète il n'y avait que pratiquement que du sable. Mais pour elle, tout cela était devenu presque banal. Elle connaissait par cœur chaque recoin.

\- C'est vrai que pour toi, ça doit paraître un peu étrange.

\- Oh ! Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas le plus bel endroit de la planète.

\- Ah non ?

\- Oh non. Naboo comporte des paysages non habités absolument magnifiques et incomparables.

\- Est-ce que tu me les montreras ? demanda aussitôt Anakin.

\- Peut-être un jour, oui.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama alors Anakin ravi.

Padmé laissa échapper un nouveau petit rire. La joie et l'émerveillement d'Anakin l'amusaient beaucoup. La jeune femme prit alors conscience combien elle s'était attachée au petit garçon en si peu de temps. Mais, il fallait bien avouer que l'enfant était très attachant. Il avait tant de choses à partager et il aimait rendre service. Il avait un grand cœur comme on n'en voyait plus beaucoup de nos jours. Padmé regretta alors qu'il ne fut pas son frère. Elle aimait beaucoup sa grande sœur, mais sa relation avec le jeune garçon était très différente. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Absolument tout, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec sa sœur avec qui elle avait parfois des avis contraires. Anakin allait beaucoup lui manquer, c'était indéniable.

\- Quand ? demanda alors le jeune garçon.

Padmé le regarda et ouvrit alors de grands yeux. La question d'Anakin était un peu étrange. Il allait partir d'ici peu pour Coruscant afin de recevoir son éducation de Jedi. En tant que novice, il n'aurait que peu de missions et il ne quitterait ainsi pas beaucoup la capitale de la Galaxie. Sans compter que son engagement auprès des Jedi l'empêcherait d'aller où il veut et quand il veut.

Quant à elle, elle devait rester sur Naboo jusqu'à ce que son mandat expire et que le peuple élise ensuite une nouvelle reine. Ce serait seulement après ça qu'elle pourrait partir si le cœur lui en disait. Aussi, Anakin et elle n'allaient plus pouvoir se voir avant longtemps. Padmé était certaine qu'Anakin en était pourtant conscient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, on ne va plus pouvoir se voir à présent. dit-elle.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais, j'ai confiance. Un jour, c'est certain, on se reverra.

Padmé observa alors Anakin. Il y croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela se voyait sur son visage.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? La vie nous réserve bien des surprises.

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai fabriqué le pendentif. Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies. Quant à moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier ! Ça, c'est sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, faisons-nous une promesse.

\- Une promesse ?

\- Oui, une promesse.

Anakin regarda attentivement Padmé. Il avait déjà fait une promesse à sa mère en la quittant. Et il comptait bien la tenir. Aussi, il était très important pour lui de tenir celle qu'il ferait à Padmé.

\- Dis-moi. dit-il.

\- Eh bien… promettons-nous qu'un jour, n'importe lequel et quel que soit le nombre d'années qui s'écouleront, on se reverra.

\- D'accord ! Je te le promets.

Padmé sourit, satisfaite.

\- Mais, je te préviens. Ce jour-là, tu auras sans doute beaucoup de mal à me reconnaître. lui dit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce que ce jour-là, je serai peut-être un grand maître Jedi !

\- Ani, ne penses-tu pas qu'avant d'obtenir le titre de maître, ce serait bien que tu aies celui de Chevalier ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais, je ne compte pas rester Chevalier Jedi mais devenir le plus grand maître Jedi !

\- C'est une grande ambition, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais, je veux devenir comme Maître Qui-Gon.

\- Je comprends. Après tout, ce fut le premier Jedi que tu as rencontré dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et il me manque beaucoup. Si je suis ici et plus esclave sur Tatooine, c'est grâce à lui. Je lui dois tout. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai promis de travailler dur et de devenir un bon Jedi. Il croyait en moi.

Padmé hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait plus que bien de la confiance presque aveugle qu'avait accordée le maître Jedi au jeune garçon alors qu'ils le connaissaient à peine.

\- Maître Kenobi me semble être quelqu'un de bien aussi. dit-elle alors en repensant au jeune Jedi.

Anakin haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas aussi proche de lui que je l'étais avec Qui-Gon. soupira Anakin.

\- C'est sûrement parce que c'est Qui-Gon qui t'as trouvé. Tu lui as également accordé ta confiance.

\- Sans doute…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous avez désormais tout le temps pour apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Oui.

Pourtant, Padmé sentit qu'Anakin n'était pas totalement convaincu. Il n'y avait pas à en douter. La mort inattendue du maître Jedi avait beaucoup bouleversé le jeune garçon. Il semblait avoir du mal à accepter que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui allait le former aux arts Jedi, chose que la jeune femme pouvait parfaitement comprendre. La vie était parfois cruelle.

\- Je sais que ça ira. affirma Padmé afin de rassurer Anakin.

Ce dernier lui adressa alors un petit sourire. À ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux :

\- Madame !

Padmé et Anakin se retournèrent. Le capitaine Panaka était là. Padmé poussa alors un petit soupir.

\- Je crois bien que nous sommes découverts. Il nous faut revenir à présent. Je crois que maître Kenobi t'attend. lança alors Padmé.

Anakin aperçut en effet Obi-Wan non loin du capitaine. Cette fois, c'était dit. L'heure du départ avait sonné. Mais lorsqu'ils disparurent derrière un épais arbre touffu à l'abri des regards, Anakin retint Padmé par la main alors qu'ils faisaient sagement demi-tour. Surprise, Padmé s'arrêta et regarda d'un air interrogateur l'enfant.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. lui confia-t-il.

\- Je sais. Toi aussi Ani. Mais sois sûr que l'affection que je te porte ne disparaîtra jamais. Jamais.

Anakin sourit et entoura Padmé de ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme se baissa alors et serra à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front. Elle essuya furtivement ensuite une petite larme qui menaçait de couler.

\- Allez, il est temps d'y aller.

Padmé et Anakin rejoignirent alors le palais sous les regards du capitaine Panaka et d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé. lui dit Obi-Wan.

Anakin le regarda et chercha une excuse. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Padmé qui lui en donna une.

\- Veuillez l'excuser maître Kenobi. C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ait emmené. dit-elle.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien. s'empressa alors de répondre le Jedi.

Le capitaine Panaka n'ajouta rien et raccompagna la reine à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais me changer. Je viendrais vous dire au revoir sur la piste de décollage. dit-elle à Obi-Wan.

\- C'est entendu Madame. Nous allons nous préparer également. Allons-y jeune novice. dit-il à Anakin.

Anakin soupira intérieurement et suivi Obi-Wan non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Padmé. Celle-ci lui adressa un signe d'encouragement.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien et se contenta d'emmener son jeune Padawan à travers le palais. Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre. Son maître allait sûrement lui faire des reproches. Après des longs cheminements, il fallait avouer que le palais était très grand, ils atteignirent finalement l'immense porte d'entrée. Obi-Wan la poussa et le soleil de Naboo vint éclairer leurs visages. Obi-Wan poursuivit sa route sans jeter un seul regard à son jeune apprenti. Ce dernier traversa la cours et bientôt, il arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire sur la piste de décollage où un vaisseau avait été préparé pour leur retour sur Coruscant. Anakin regarda avec intérêt l'appareil. Il était toujours fasciné d'en voir étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore habitué. Mais alors qu'il regardait le vaisseau, Obi-Wan s'arrêta brusquement et le garçon le percuta, manquant de tomber. Le maître Jedi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Excusez-moi. lui dit aussitôt le petit garçon.

Obi-Wan l'observa. Anakin était tellement adorable avec sa bouille d'enfant. En temps normal, un Jedi ne prenait sous sa responsabilité qu'un Padawan en âge mur, autrement dit pas avant 13 ou 14 ans. Aussi, Obi-Wan se disait qu'il aurait bien du mal à être sévère avec le jeune enfant. Il avait hâte qu'il grandisse car il se savait incapable de se mettre en colère contre un enfant aussi adorable. Enfin, adorable en apparence. Anakin ne manquait pas de désobéir à ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Le jeune Jedi le connaissait à peine mais il en avait déjà vu assez pour comprendre que l'enfant lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Ah ! Vraiment, dans quel pétrin Qui-Gon l'avait laissé.

\- Anakin. Lorsque nous serons de retour sur Coruscant et qu'on commencera ton entraînement, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu prennes l'habitude d'écouter ce que je te demande. dit-il en regardant l'enfant.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son maître. Et voilà. Des reproches. Encore.

\- Oui, maître.

Obi-Wan ne comprenait rien. En revanche, Anakin était persuadé que Qui-Gon aurait compris. À ce moment, Palpatine arriva saluant les deux Jedi.

\- Chancelier. s'inclina aussitôt Obi-Wan.

\- Maître Kenobi. répondit ce dernier.

Il baissa alors les yeux et observa le jeune Anakin. L'enfant arborait un air triste et n'avait même pas prêté attention au Chancelier, sous l'œil agacé d'Obi-Wan. Il avait pincé les lèvres mais s'était retenu de faire tout commentaire.

La délégation royale de Padmé ne tarda pas alors à arriver à son tour. Et à sa tête, la reine y figurait vêtue une fois de plus dans une de ces robes compliquées. L'heure des adieux étaient venus. La reine souhaita tout d'abord un bon retour au Chancelier et le remercia pour son aide durant cette affaire. Ce dernier serra à son tour sa main et la félicita pour sa victoire. Après quoi, il monta à bord du vaisseau. Padmé le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perdit de vue puis, elle se tourna vers les Jedi. Obi-Wan s'inclina alors devant elle.

\- Madame, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous assister durant cette affaire. dit-il.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide maître Jedi. J'admets que sans votre aide, cela n'aurait pas été faisable.

En disant ces mots, Padmé regarda aussi Anakin. Il avait joué un grand rôle dans leur victoire. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu quitter Tatooine et c'était lui qui avait détruit le vaisseau de la Fédération du Commerce qui contrôlait les droïdes.

Obi-Wan salua une dernière fois l'assemblée et s'engouffra à son tour dans le vaisseau. Anakin, lui, regarda Padmé d'un air triste. La jeune reine sourit et s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, elle lui chuchota :

\- Prend soin de toi, Ani.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra plus vite qu'on ne le pense. N'oublie pas Ani. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

\- Je sais, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Un jour, on se reverra. C'est certain !

Padmé sourit et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Après quoi, Anakin se dépêcha de rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait en haut de la rampe, un peu à regret il fallait bien l'avouer. Il se tourna une dernière fois et Padmé lui adressa un dernier signe avant que la rampe ne se referme. Le vaisseau ne tarda pas à décoller et par le hublot, Anakin regarda la délégation royale devenir de plus en plus minuscule à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient d'eux. Il tenta de repérer Padmé le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_**Prochaine fois, un OS sur Obi-Wan et Anakin centré sur l'entraînement Jedi de ce dernier :)**_


	5. Anakin, un Padawan facile ?

**Anakin, un Padawan facile ?**

\- Anakin ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

Obi-Wan Kenobi, nouvellement promu Chevalier Jedi, passait ses journées entières à courir après son jeune Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une année que le jeune garçon avait intégré l'ordre Jedi à présent. Pourtant, le Jedi avait l'impression que l'enfant ne comprenait strictement rien ou alors, il le faisait exprès. Il savait qu'il avait peu d'expérience. Et peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal avec l'enfant.

Mais tout de même. Anakin était un véritable casse-tête. Turbulent, buté, énergique, son Padawan avait quasiment tous les défunts. Patient, Obi-Wan prenait le temps de lui expliquer et de lui apprendre calmement tout ce que Qui-Gon lui avait enseigné. Malheureusement, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il devait cependant y avoir une bonne explication. Soit il s'y prenait vraiment très mal, soit Anakin ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Le jeune Jedi avait conscience qu'Anakin avait du mal à oublier la mort de Qui-Gon. L'enfant s'était beaucoup attaché son défunt maître. Et puis, il pensait souvent à sa mère. Le petit garçon avait trop d'attachement et Obi-Wan ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il s'en détache. Aussi, Obi-Wan faisait souvent appel à maître Yoda afin qu'il lui apporte de nombreux conseils.

\- Patience, patience. répétait toujours le vieux maître.

Oui, patience, patience. Mais avec Anakin, il en fallait plus qu'outre mesure de la patience ! Et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Les jours où Anakin ne courrait pas dans tous les recoins inimaginables du temple ou qu'il ne faisait pas la sourde oreille, il posait mille et une questions auxquelles Obi-Wan n'avait généralement pas la réponse.

Ce jour-là donc, Anakin avait décidé de sécher sa leçon avec son maître. Obi-Wan lui courrait après pour la énième fois.

\- Anakin ! Ne me pas fait répéter. Reviens ici immédiatement !

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant gloussa et s'enfuit de plus belle. Il tourna à l'angle d'un coin. Obi-Wan le suivit et faillit se cogner contre maître Yoda à l'autre bout.

\- Oh maître Yoda !

\- Jeune Obi-Wan. Ton jeune apprenti, de croiser, je viens juste. Des problèmes avec lui, tu rencontres ?

Obi-Wan laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup avouer ses problèmes. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il avait certes beaucoup voyagé avec Qui-Gon à travers la Galaxie, mais il n'avait même pas encore la trentaine. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait encore. Et peut-être plus particulièrement comment mater son Padawan.

Obi-Wan regarda alors maître Yoda avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'admets que je suis un peu dépassé. Je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre avec Anakin.

\- Hmmm... particulière votre situation est. Ni lui ni toi n'avez choisi.

\- Quel est le rapport ? Un Padawan ne choisit jamais son maître.

\- Vrai cela est. Mais le maître, si. Et puis le jeune Skywalker déjà attribué se voyait, Qui-Gon comme maître.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la raison pour laquelle il refuse de m'obéir ?

\- Réponse à ta question, je n'ai pas.

\- Que dois-je faire, maître ?

\- Te donner un coup de main, je puis. Aller voir ton Padawan, ma tâche sera.

En voyant qu'Obi-Wan ne le poursuivait plus, Anakin arrêta de courir. Satisfait d'avoir pu échapper à sa leçon du matin, le jeune garçon sourit tandis qu'il trépignait d'impatience. Il y avait encore tellement d'endroits inexplorés dans le temple et il mourrait d'envie d'en voir plus.

S'aventurant dans un couloir encore jamais exploré, Anakin se retrouva quelques instants plus tard devant une grande porte. Bien évidemment, la curiosité l'emporta et le jeune garçon s'avança. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il se retrouva dans une pièce à l'éclairage peu lumineux. À tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur.

Mais lorsque la lumière éclaira finalement la pièce, la déception s'empara aussitôt de lui. Il n'y avait strictement rien ici à part quelques coussins. En fait, c'était une chambre de méditation. Tout ce qu'il détestait faire à vrai dire. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de faire la moue.

\- La curiosité, un Jedi ne doit pas faire preuve. lança soudain une voix grave dans le dos d'Anakin alors que la porte s'ouvrit en même temps.

L'enfant sursauta avant de se retourner.

\- M... maître Yoda !

\- Surpris, tu es ?

\- Je... je ne vous avais pas entendu.

Anakin sut aussitôt qu'on allait le réprimander. Si maître Yoda se trouvait là, ce n'était pas par hasard. Oh non. Obi-Wan avait sans doute dû raconter au vieux maître quel élève insolent il était.

\- Avec ton maître en ce moment être, ne devrais-tu pas ? demanda alors Yoda avec un petit sourire en coin.

Anakin, lui, était bien trop mal à l'aise pour le remarquer. Mais cela ne dura pas. Anakin était Anakin après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, maître Yoda. Maître Obi-Wan refuse de m'écouter et...

Yoda poussa alors un soupir. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'enfant restait borné.

\- Un Padawan, l'autorité il n'a pas. Obéir à son maître, il doit. Même si cela lui déplait. lança alors Yoda sur un ton de reproche.

Anakin finit par reconnaître qu'il avait tort. De toute manière, il ne pouvait l'emporter sur maître Yoda. Tout de même.

\- Oui, maître Yoda.

\- Bon. Obi-Wan t'attend, je crois.

Honteux, Anakin baissa la tête avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard de Yoda. Il se promit que désormais, il serait toujours bien sage. Enfin, en présence de maître Yoda seulement...

* * *

_**Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. La prochaine fois, la deuxième partie de cet OS sera à l'honneur. Anakin fera encore des bêtises !**_


End file.
